


Confetti

by rangifertarandus



Series: Old Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangifertarandus/pseuds/rangifertarandus
Summary: They have been dating for about 10 months (9 months and 25 days actually, not that Nick’s keeping tabs) and it’s definitely Nick’s longest relationship to date. He knew from the beginning that it couldn’t last, Louis was this amazing gorgeous popstar while Nick was… well, Nick was just Nick.  But things seemed to be going well, so he had hoped it could go on a little bit more.That until two weeks ago, when Nick had started noticing the signs.ORNick is an idiot and Harry really needs new friends





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tomlinshaw drabble from my tumblr, prompted by the word "confetti" and originally posted in February 2015

“He wants to break up with me, I know it” Nick moans, banging his forehead on the mirror on his closet door for the millionth time. He’s supposed to leave in ten minutes but he’s still in his pants, on the phone with Harry.

“Grimmy, for the tenth time, Louis is certainly not going to break up with you, get a grip” Harry’s voice drones. Nick sighs banging his forehead against the mirror once more.

“He’s been avoiding me for two weeks and then he said he wants to see me to talk” Nick grumbles.

They have been dating for about 10 months (9 months and 25 days actually, not that Nick’s keeping tabs) and it’s definitely Nick’s longest relationship to date. He knew from the beginning that it couldn’t last, Louis was this amazing gorgeous popstar while Nick was… well, Nick was just Nick. But things seemed to be going well, so he had hoped it could go on a little bit more.

That until two weeks ago, when Nick had started noticing the signs.

They were both extremely busy with work, Louis finalising the launch of One Direction’s new album and Nick running around the BBC all day with his various projects, but while he would try to take some time to see his boyfriend as much as he could, the younger boy would spend the time they had alone tapping away at his phone, being generally distracted and going as far as taking his calls in another room.

All that, coupled with Louis’ latest request to meet up and talk, had led Nick to one possible conclusion only: Louis found someone else and he’s going to dump Nick’s sorry ass. On top of that it's going to be Nick’s birthday in two days. What a shit timing, really.

“Grimmy? Are you still there?” Harry’s voice distracts Nick from his thoughts. He sighs once more

“Yeah” Nick groans.

“C’mon, get ready and go meet your boy” Harry says, he sounds way too cheerful for Nick’s state of mind, but Harry’s a mystery so he’s not going to question it.

“Will you come get drunk with me later if he dumps me?” Nick whines. He hears Harry take a deep breath then exhale. The poor kid must have had enough of Nick’s moaning, Nick feels bad for being so annoying but he’s feeling miserable and he really doesn’t want to be left alone.

“He won’t dump you, now go” Harry says, and before Nick can reply he’s hung up - rude.

Nick sighs and bang his forehead against the mirror once more just for good measure, before finally finding the strength to get dressed.

Nick is twenty minutes late, courtesy of his quiff not cooperating at all, and when he gets at the restaurant, Louis is waiting outside, leaning against his car and of course, he’s looking gorgeous as ever.

The restaurant is a quite secluded fancy place, in an old villa in the outskirts of London, he and Louis have been there before and Nick distinctly remembers that their desserts were to die for. Oh well, if Nick gets dumped he can at least have cake as consolation.

Louis frowns at Nick as soon as he sees him and Nick kind of wants to cry.

“You’re late” he comments, Nick just swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat.

“Sorry there was traffic” He lies. Louis looks suspicious but he seems to let it drop, stretching his arm towards Nick and curling his hand on his hip. He pulls Nick to him and places a kiss on his cheekbone.

“I’m starving” Louis says finally, he doesn’t move though and keeps Nick close with a strong grip on his hip.

Now, Nick is really confused. What the hell is Louis doing? Wasn’t he supposed to leave Nick? He’s pretty sure that Louis is having him on so that he can laugh with his bandmates about how hopeless Nick was, but at the same time he knows that Louis isn’t like that and he’s feeling a bit torn and he really doesn’t know what to do. So he just follows Louis when he fits his own tiny hand in Nick’s bigger one and starts dragging the taller man towards the entrance.

“Hey” Nick hears Louis’ voice. He still doesn’t trust himself to speak so he just tilts his chin towards Louis.

“I know you’re not overly fond of surprises, but don’t get mad yeah?” Louis says, opening the door. He lets Nick go ahead and suddenly all Nick can hear is loud cheering and yelling of surprise! and Nick’s pretty sure he’s covered head to toe with confetti.

What the actual fuck?

“What-” Nick starts, taking a look around he sees all his friends - Harry included, that traitor - clapping under a banner saying _Happy Birthday Nick_ and suddenly he feels like a massive idiot.

Louis was planning him a party. A fucking birthday party with all his friends. Nick is a moron.

He turns towards Louis, who’s studying him, gauging his reaction with a worried look on his face. As if Nick could possibly hate this all.

Nick doesn’t know what to say, so he just outstretches his hand and pulls Louis close, touching his cheek and forcing him to look up.

“You planned this for me?” He asks, still incredulous. Louis nods, biting his lower lip.

Nick grins at him

“I love it, I-” he starts, pausing until he sees a beginning of a smile appear on Louis’ lips “-I love you” he finishes, this time softer, only for Louis to hear.

And Louis is beaming at him like the sun and Nick can’t help but kiss him because he’s so happy and so relieved and his boyfriend is simply amazing.

“You thought I was going to break up with you” Louis says with a grin, when they pull away from the kiss. Nick rolls his eyes with a groan.

“Well you wanted to see me and talk!” Nick protests as Louis starts laughing.

“Ah, dear Nicholas, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’m quite a bit in love with you so you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.” Louis says with a huge grin, exploding in a delighted giggle as Nick pulls him in from another kiss. Oh, Nick is so so in love with this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here](http://iam-possiblyinsane.tumblr.com/post/111592945999/for-kieran-thattomlinsonsass-who-prompted-me)
> 
> :)


End file.
